Cooking Skills
by BloodAndInkPaint
Summary: GillxChase Chase moves to the island to start his cooking dream, he is upset when his cooking goes un-noted and fears losing his job. When hate turns to love Gilll fears the loss of his job too. My very first fanfic, injoy. :
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I moved to this island things have been a lot harder than I thought it would be. I thought that starting my cooking career on a small island would have been great, considering all the thorium. Little did I know this town… well… It blows. No one in their right mind would want to take a visit to this place, there is nothing to do. (Save the beach on Toucan Island, although lots of places had better beaches.) Even the people on the main island wouldn't know the difference between a mango and an orange. This was the lowest point of my life. I knew it.

It was the end of the day at the inn that I worked at. Really all I do there is cook my shining food. (Although not many seem to take note of this.) Clean up and get to bed, repeat. Today was a little different.

I was almost done washing up my pans when I heard someone walking into the bar.

Without looking I shouted "Were closed! Come back tomorrow."

A voice came back. "I need to talk to you about some important business Chase."

Oh god it was Gill. Out of everyone in the island I hated Gill the most. He thought he was so smart, so organized so innovative. He thought he was such hot shit.

I sighed, I was really annoyed, I didn't want to spend the last few hours of the day talking to this wannabe. "What?"

He crossed his arms trying to look powerful or something. (Me being a good half a foot taller his dress clothes and skinny body didn't help him.) "I don't like your tone Chase, you're on very thin wire."

"Ugh, sorry mom." I smirked on that one "So what do you want?"

Ignoring my insult. "Well your rent is costing more money than what you're bringing in, and if you don't increase your cooking skills you're going to half to find another way to make money."

I dropped the plate I was cleaning in the sink causing a loud clatter of plates, cups, bowls, and pans. Nothing broke, but I half wished it did. I could feel my face losing color if I wasn't so pissed and stunned I would have thought I was sick. Did I say I hated Gill before? Well now I lough him, absolutely despise. My cooking needs improving? No one has ever said that to me. He's never even eaten it.

I turned to him. "Maybe if you had more shit to do on this island more people would come here! There's only like 10 people here! How do you expect me to make a living off of that? People don't eat out every day idiot!"

I grabbed a bowl and threw it at his stupid pretty boy face. I hoped it hit, and I hoped it hit hard! I honestly didn't expect it to hit him. And right when it did I wished I used a sponge.

So how was that guys? I'm going to make more please review this is my first fanfic (Actually first story even)


	2. Chapter 2

The second the bowl left my fingertips my eyes widened and my stomach dropped. Damn, damn, damn! That's my bosses son and I just threw glass at him.

When the bowl hit his shocked face and then it smashed on the wall sending glass everywhere. I was scared to look at Gills face, I was worried that when I did it might have been mad or something but when I did look he was covering his nose and a bit of blood was on the ground and on his chin there was a slash on his cheek from where a glass shard must have hit. His eyes were wide and full of tears, but I think that was because I might have broken his nose.

I was speechless. I could tell he was to. He used his right hand that was covered in blood to grab a chair he flipped it around to rest his chin on the top of the chair making sure to keep his left hand on his nose.

He started mumbling. "M- Mi Meed Mmm…"

I honestly had no idea what he said. "I'm sorry." (I really was.) "What was that?"

He lifted his hands. (I wish he didn't, it showed off all his guts on his face and hands.) "NAPKINS!"

I opened a drawer of mine and took out a hand towel. And quickly went to where he was sitting and handed it to him.

"I'm really sorry Gill; I didn't think It would actually hit you. But I… I don't know. I take my job, seriously."

He looked at me with eyes of expression. I wasn't sure if they were eyes of disgust or admiration. Probably both.

"You know Chase." He started "Out of everyone on this island I think I understand what it's like to take a job seriously. Well obviously you do to." He looked down at his towel.

I was surprised by this. "Are you trying to say were alike or something?" I was getting kind of mad again.

He sighed. "Don't get mad at me again Chase, but yeah, in some ways we can be."

"Ha, in what way are we similar at all? You don't know me." I sat down across from him tilting my chair back and crossing my arms, frowning.

He frowned. "I thought it would be obvious, the most important thing to us is our jobs, I would think that a cook would want to make people happy with their ideas, well I do to. And I guess we can both be kind of stubborn." He shrugged "But your right I wouldn't know."

I stood up from my chair. "Well your fine now right? So now you can leave, I'll see what I can do about my money problems." This is why I hated him, because when he's right he makes me so stupid when I get something wrong. He's what I want to be. N-no that's not it, he's just a dick. I HATE him.

"You're going to break my nose and then tell me to get lost?"

I sarcastically laughed. "Sounds like it huh?"

He left in a huff. He left taking my hand towel with him, leaving a mess in the dining hall. I spent the next few minutes cleaning up more. Thinking the whole time about what I was going to do about my money problems. I ended up deciding I was going to start a cooking class if I couldn't "Improve." Maybe someone in the town would take my class, there's nothing around here to do anyway, why wouldn't they want to learn from the best cook on the island?

Sleeping was hard that night though. I kept thinking about what Gill said and I was wondering about his nose and what I also wondered how much we were really alike, I thought about it, and really, I don't think we are. I think we are very different.

Gills Perspective:

My nose was throbbing and towel was dripping. It REALLY hurt. The cut on my cheek was stinging and the cold winter air wasn't helping. I don't have pity for Chase, but I really don't think he meant to break my nose. I walked over to the town hall and walked upstairs to my bedroom and took a look on how bad my cuts were. I looked like a mess, the cold air made my face pale and my cheeks pink, my cut was a little inflamed and my nose was just repulsive, very red. I went to the bathroom and slowly cleaned up my face I could already tell it was starting to bruise.

I should probably talk to Dr. Jin tomorrow. Just in case.

That was just Gills personality, anxious all the time, the "Just in case guy" Luke even gave him the nickname "J.I.C" (Just in case) He gives everyone nicknames, but he wished he could have come up with something that represented his more powerful side.

I changed into my blue pajamas and hoped into bed. And while counting sheep and wondering why Chase was so pissed at him. It seemed like something other than the fact that he insulted his cooking was bugging him. I guess I should have at least tried his food before criticizing. He frowned at the thought of Chase losing his job.

(I know that Gills father isn't Chases boss but I thought it would kind of add to the drama :D)


End file.
